Fifty Shades of Insanity
by Spiziri
Summary: Someone's back for revenge. Teddy's one. Ana's not pregnant with Phoebe yet. Crossover with Friends, the TV show, because I can even though it's pointless and not really related to the plot. More action and there isn't any erotica because I can't write erotica very well. Sorry. Sorry for sucky summary. M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Leila

A few years ago, I lost my husband. And some time before that, I lost the first man I loved. My master. I tried to get him back, but it was the worst timing. I had lost my marbles.

But I still want my master. I miss him so terribly. He has taken care of me, but kept me far, far away all because I held a gun in my hands in the same room as his girlfriend.

I want master. I want Christian Grey. I want to obey him. I want his delicious rewards and painful punishments. It doesn't matter how dark he is. I love him.

He didn't want more. He didn't want me. He didn't want a real relationship. He didn't want love or hearts or flowers. He just wanted me to be his sex slave. And I could do that for him. I would do anything for him.

But secretly, I do want more. That's why it ended. I loved him, but he didn't want that. I wanted him to love me too. I wanted him to take me out on dates with all the romance. It's normal, though, right? Every girl wants that.

But some years ago, he gave all that to someone else. A submissive, like me. She was exactly like me. And yet, he rejected me, not her. Now, they're married. And, they have a one year old boy.

Why? Why? Why? Why couldn't it have been me? We look exactly alike. What makes her so special?

Now, I want revenge. And Christian Grey. I want revenge on him. It's taken my three years to devise this perfect plan to get him back. Three years to gain my parents trust. Three years to gain Dr. Flynn's trust. Now all I need is to convince my current doctor, Dr. Arnold, that I don't need to see him anymore.

And I also gained Christen Grey's trust. Not enough for him to let me cross the Mississippi, but I know deep down he wants to see me. He and his wife accepted my apology and believed it. They believed that I felt bad and I'm very well. All going to plan. They won't see it coming.

"Well, Leila, you're looking very good." Dr. Arnold spoke. He sat across from me in an armchair and he scribbled in his notebook. He was an older man, fifties maybe, but was already balding.

"Thank you." I reply simply. We have cut back our appointments to once ever few months.

"Based on these reports, I think we can cut back these sessions to once a year. You're progressing beautifully. Dr. Flynn and I are very proud." He smiled at me kindly. Perfect.  
"I couldn't have done it without you two." I responded with a sweet smile. I still have my license to have a concealed weapon. Good thing I was able to renew it a month ago, with some convincing that I have the right to bear arms. I had to fib a little, but Dr. Arnold allowed me to.

"How is art school?" Dr. Arnold asked.

"Very well. I graduate this Thursday. I've sold many paintings already and have my career laid out." I explained.

"That's good that you have it all planned out like that. The art business is very tricky and has its ups and downs, but you've got a great start. With time, it will unfold beautifully and I'm sure you'll be a great success. You're on the right path."

"I owe that to you, Dr. Flynn, and Mr. Grey. I have a good start on my painting career and I think I'm going in the right direction." Dr. Arnold nodded in agreement.

"How are your parents?" He questioned with genuine interest.

"Mom and dad are great. Even though I have my own apartment, I frequently see them. Mostly on weekends. But recently, my younger brother got in a snowboarding accident in Canada. He's been moved back to a hospital here, but he's in a coma so my parents are busy with him." I explained truthfully. Yes, my brother Aaron and some friends went to Canada for a snowboarding trip, but there was an accident and he's in a coma. I cried when I saw him the first time, all damaged and broken. This may sound heartless, but I was glad it happened now. Mom and dad will be busy with him will I can sneak back to Seattle to get master. I am a heartless person, I know. Which is why I'm so perfect for Mr. Grey.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I give my best wishes." He looked like he meant it.

"Thank you. My parents will appreciate that when I tell them. Aaron will be fine. We don't know when he'll wake up and he is progressing slowly, but he's progressing, which is a good sign." I explained.

"Slowly but surely." He murmured. I smiled.

"Yes. Slowly but surely." I agreed.

I left his office shortly afterwards. We said our goodbyes and I got a cab home to my apartment. It was about five, so I made some ramen and then showered. Afterwards, I called my mom. She answered the second ring.

"Hi, mom." I greeted.

"Hello, Leila. How are you?"  
"Good. I saw Dr. Arnold today. He sends his best wishes for Aaron." I explained. I could picture her smiling.

"Tell him I say hello and thank you. How was your session today?" She asked.

"The same. He asks questions, I answer. He believes its time to cut back to once a year because I have been doing so well." I replied.

"That's great! We should celebrate." Mom likes to celebrate everything. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think now is such a good time with Aaron and everything. And I have to go to New York this weekend after I graduate."

"For what?"

"It's an art thing. Someone came to me and said they wanted to buy my paintings, but he's from New York City and would like for me to meet with him there. I think a vacation will be nice after graduating. It'll be good time for myself." I explained coolly, trying to be as persuasive as possible. It was true. I am going to New York to meet with Mr. Bailey for my most recent painting, but I will only be there for a day. And also I can pick up some supplies so I don't have to wait or pay for shipping. While my parents think I'm in New York, I'll head off to Seattle to execute my project.

"Yes, I think so too. You've done so well, Leila. I'm proud of you." Oh, mom.

"Thank you. How was Aaron today?" I asked, trying to shift the subject.

"The same. No progress, but at least nothing bad." She sounded disappointed. I know, mom. I'm disappointed too. I do care about my brother. I pray everyday that he'll be okay. But I've been working on my plan and it is absolutely flawless.

Mom and I chit chatted for another half an hour and I spoke briefly to dad, but he isn't a very talkative person. After that, I did a little research for this project of mine and how to get Christian Grey. It's very simple. Get rid of Ana and his son, Ted. After that, he will have no one, and will come crawling back to me.

Of course, there are my obstacles. Taylor, for one. He's probably my biggest threat. No matter. If I can get my hands on that daughter of his...Sophie, was it? Then I'd be untouchable. Taylor will do anything to spare her, and I will have him in the palm of my hands.

Still, I'll need Christian away for me to execute this plan. Get him to go on a business trip. Oh, that gives me an idea. His business partner, Ros. I could manipulate her so she can convince Christian to go to Taiwan to sort out some make believe problem. Should I kidnap Ros? She has that woman. Gwen. Yes. I could kidnap Gwen. I met her once by mistake. She was at Escala with Ros. Ros and Christian had an issue to work out and I talked with Gwen at the breakfast bar. She's small, and cute, but weak. She will be easy to get.

I could blackmail Ros with Gwen and then kidnap Ros too! Just in case she decides to interfere somehow. While Christian and Taylor are away, maybe I could slip into Escala and get Ana and Ted.

I researched Christian Grey and he also has a house near the Sound. Shit. They could be at either. And his address isn't given. Just a house near the Sound. I'll have to follow him or something to find where it's out. But I hope he'll be at Escala. I can easily get into Escala. I've done it before. Right under Taylor's nose too. That was a real accomplishment.

I laughed at the memory. Aaron thinks I'm still postal with my laugh. There's nothing wrong with it though. Its just that once I start, I can't stop. I like to laugh. It feels good.

After booking my flight to New York, I turned off my computer and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: You Shouldn't Have Gone To Work  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:10  
To: Anastasia Grey  
Ted misses you. Very much.  
Christian Grey  
CEO and Father who cares about his son, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.  
I smiled at the email and quickly typed my response.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Are You Sure...  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:12  
To: Christian Grey  
It's not just you? Isn't he still asleep? And are you trying to guilt me into staying home?  
A x  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Are You Sure...  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:12  
To: Anastasia Grey  
Sharp as ever, Mrs. Grey. He's eating breakfast now, actually. I managed to fix him a bowl of cereal.  
Christian Grey  
Not Completely Hopeless at Cooking CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I rolled my eyes.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: *applause*  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:13  
To: Christian Grey  
Congrats. Are you okay? I know how hard it must be for you.  
A x  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: *applause*  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:14  
To: Anastasia Grey  
Love the subject. I laughed. Are you mocking me and using sarcasm, Mrs. Grey?  
P.S. I know you're rolling your eyes. You know what will have to happen when you get home.  
Christian Grey  
Now Excited CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

My inner goddess began her preparations eagerly. Butterflies filled my stomach. My fingers quivered a little from excitement as I typed my response. He's in a good mood. I should drop the bomb now.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Not to Change the Subject  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:15  
To: Christian Grey  
I've got to go on a business trip in New York City. I'm not asking. I'm telling. And this time you're not interfering. Don't worry. It's just me and no Jack. I have to meet with several authors.  
A xox  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Not to Change the Subject  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:16  
To: Anastasia Grey  
You don't have to work, you know.  
But if you insist, I'll come with you and we can spend some time in our apartment we have there.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: No  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:17  
To: Christian Grey  
No. I am working and I am going alone. Teddy needs you. You'll be a distracting. Like right now. I won't get anything done if you come. I've fallen behind as it is. But thanks for the offer. I'll be back by Sunday, I hope. So keep your hair on.  
A xx  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing.

Even though it was a few weeks ago, we spent a whole week on vacation in Disney World for Teddy's birthday. I couldn't work much during then because I've been spending so much time with Teddy. I love to spend time with him, but I still haven't gotten completely caught up.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: I'll be Sure to do That  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:18  
To: Anastasia Grey  
Fine. But you're flying first class. No discussion. And you'll be taking Sawyer.  
Christian Grey  
Overprotective CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: No!  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:19  
To: Christian Grey  
Okay, I'll fly first class. But I'm a big girl. Nothing's happened in years. Plus, New York City is a mess. I'll end up losing him anyway. So the answer to Sawyer is no.  
A x  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing

I can imagine now Christian running his hand through his hair, exasperated because I don't want Sawyer with me. He deserves a day off. I check the time. Crap. Late for a meeting. I quickly type another email before he could respond.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Laters  
Date: June 14th, 2013 09:20  
To: Christian Grey  
I'm late for a meeting because of you. I'll talk to you afterwards. Laters, baby.  
A x  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing

I set my Blackberry aside and grab the papers. I don't want to bring it with me. Such a distraction. Unlike Christian, I don't like to interrupt my meetings for him. I love him, but I think it's just so rude to other people and I feel bad. And they'll think I'm a horrible boss. Christian doesn't care. I get a little worried or nervous when I call him during the day because he interrupts a whole, maybe very important, meeting for me. I feel really bad when I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana

"I'll call you as soon as I get off the plane." I said after briefly kissing Christian. His gray eyes bore into me. He looked upset. He'll miss me as I'll miss him, I know. He looks anxious too. Nervous. Was that fear?

"Mommy." Teddy reached out from Christian's arms. Christian handed him over and Teddy wrapped his arms around my neck as I hugged him. Teddy gives the best hugs ever. I kissed his head.

"I'll be back in a few days. Be a good boy for daddy, okay?" Teddy nodded. He looked sleepy. He yawned. Christian took him back in his arms gently. Teddy looked like he was about to fall asleep. He looked so adorable! Oh, I'm going to miss not putting him to bed. The thought gives me a pain in my chest. And then I think that I'll be alone in a cold bed. The pain increases.

Oh dear God. Christian. He's going to have nightmares for two nights. Two whole nights! Every once in a while we'd get into a fight and I'd sleep in the spare bedroom, but that'd be for one night. But for two whole freaking nights. I can't do this. I can't go. That's what I saw. He's afraid of nightmares and I won't be there to stop them.

My subconscious glares at me. I'm not sure why. For leaving or for thinking that I shouldn't work and stay with Christian. No, I have to work. It's just something Christian has to deal with. Hold your ground, Grey. You're almost there. Just get into that lounge.

"I better be off. My plane might not land until late this evening so don't stay up for me." I quickly say, avoiding his beautiful gray eyes. If I look, I'll cave and I'll stay.

"I'll stay up. I'll stay up all night if that means hearing your voice." Oh my. My legs felt like jelly. How could I do this to him? Leave on this trip while he stays here and has terribly nightmares and has to take care of our one year old son. God, I am an awful wife.

"Please sleep." I beg. He smiles so gorgeously. I melt. I kiss him again. They're calling my plane. "I'll miss you. I'll miss you and Teddy," I lightly kiss Teddy's head. He's asleep. "And Taylor and Gail and Sophie."

"I'll miss you more." Christian whispers, his intense gray eyes staring deeply into mine. Hell, right into my soul.

"Goodbye, Christian. I love you." I murmur.

"I love you too." I turn to leave. I spot Taylor leaning against the wall. I wave goodbye to him and smile. He smiles and returns the wave. As I walk to the lounge, I sneak a peek back at Christian and Teddy. My heart almost breaks. My lost little boy...he'll be lost and alone for the weekend.

* * *

Leila

Sold my painting. It took a lot of negotiations because I asked for a very high price so I can afford my supplies and the hotel I'm staying at. I went to a hardware store and got some rope and duct tape.

I also bought some handcuffs. The quality handcuffs that cops use. I got the keys, but I don't know why I do. I don't see much a point because I won't let them go. I needed a gun, and cheaply too.

I stopped at a pharmacy and got some sleeping medicine. The liquid, not the pills. The kid's like what? One? Sure, I don't mind the kid choking, but it won't be as fun as to shooting him in the heart or beating his delicate head. The thought makes me grin.

I collided against someone, and we are both fall flat on our asses. I drop my bottles of sleeping medicine and all of the contents in her basket spill out around us.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She cried. She quickly grabs my medicine and hands it to me. I get a good look at her. Jesus, we look alike. She had brown hair a little past her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. Christ, she looks more like the bitch Ana, except maybe a few years older. She was just as skinny as Ana. They could be twins. But last I saw Ana, she had longer hair than this chick.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." I murmur. I help her gather her things.

"I am really sorry." She says apologetically.

"Am I the only one who thinks that we look alike?" I suddenly ask.

"I know!" She said loudly as we rise to our feet. She startled me with her response. "Hi, I'm Monica."  
"Leila." We shake hands. She smiles a bright white smile. "Do you know where I can get a gun? And cheaply?" I blurt. She looks alarmed.

"Um, no..." She replies quietly.

"For hunting, I mean." I add quickly. I mentally kick myself. What the hell was that!?

"In Manhattan?" Monica asks, arching an eyebrow. I smile sheepishly.

"I travel." She shrugs.

"I could ask my friend Phoebe. She knows these weird things." She offers.

"Oh no! It's okay. It was so random. Don't worry about it." She doesn't look convinced. "Okay, well, um, I better go check out." I practically run to the cashier and purchase the sleeping medicine.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana

I got in a fight with Christian after I landed. He was upset that I didn't use his apartment. It was stupid. I just wanted a hotel room I found that was the closest I could get to the building I had to go to the next morning. It was still blocks away, but definitely closer than Christian's apartment.

This is what distance does to us. Or it could be the fact that it was late and he was tired, exasperated. I knew he didn't like that I was opposite ends of the country. In fact, it was driving him nuts. It was to me too, but its for work.

I only got about four or five hours of sleep. To make it better, I overslept and I was a mess. I hopped in the shower. Even though the water was as hot as it could be, I was cold. I missed Christian so badly. I missed waking up either him wrapped around me or under his beautiful gaze. I missed hopping into morning showers and scrubbing each other. Of course, we'd end up having sex, but that was okay.

I missed having breakfast with him and Teddy. God, I missed Teddy. I missed playing with him and spending time with him and Christian. Christian was such an amazing father. It's hard to believe he was so freaked out when he found out we were having a baby. I shuddered at the memory. Don't open that door again, Grey, my subconscious scolds.

I throw on a bright, colorful blouse and some professional-looking black pants. I also put on my jacket because its early and chilly and I am out the hotel in record time. I tried to get a cab, but then I remembered I didn't have cash on me and it was next to impossible. Great.

In my fancy designer heels, I rush down the damp sidewalk to the building clutching my bag. What a great morning. My subconscious glares at me. She gave me a you-shouldn't-have-overslept look. My inner goddess is ignoring me in her lounge. In fact, she locked me out.

As I move into a large crowd of people, I tried to weave my way around them. Damn. Can my day get any worse?

It just did. I arrive at a crosswalk and I check the street signs. I can't recognize them. I'm lost. I'm so freaking lost. I'm about to pass out. I'm lost in one of the world's largest cities. Should I call Christian? Or maybe he's still mad. And he'll get even more mad that I wouldn't let him come or Sawyer or Taylor. He'll rub it into my face that I couldn't do this alone.

Shit. I don't know what to do! I thought I just had to go up a few blocks, but I must have passed the hotel or something. I'm so lost. Holy fuck. I'm so screwed. And I'm late. I'm incredibly late for this meeting. There is so much noise and buzz around me, getting into my head. I look around. People. Buildings. Cars. It all looks the same. Oh, shit. Where the hell do I go?!

My phone buzzes. I fish it out of my bag and answer it.

"What?" I snap.

"Hi," Christian says quietly. Fuck. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. Just a rough morning." I reply, clipped. Damn, he's rubbing off.

"Where are you?" If I knew, I would tell you.

"On my way to meeting." I respond. It wasn't a lie. I rolled my eyes. I don't have time to deal with him.

"I know your rolling your eyes. And I thought your meeting was at eight." He sounds like he's getting angry like me.

"And?" I demand.

"It's eight thirty." Shit. Kill me. Someone just shoot me now. "I hear a lot of background noise. Where are you?" He asks again. "Did you eat breakfast? Are you lost?" I scowl and start moving around, trying to locate the hotel.

"Christian, I can't talk now. I can hardly hear you from the noise and I think you did the time difference wrong." I say quickly, trying to hide the panic. I don't know where my own hotel is.

"Anastasia, are you fucking lost?" He's really angry now. When he uses my whole name, I know I's screwed. I'm no longer angry. I'm a little scared. I've been caught. Now what?

I slam right into someone. And he was holding a coffee. So, I have coffee spilled all over me, and I fall flat on my ass, my phone flying out of my hand into a puddle. Just my luck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He helps me to my feet and grabs my Blackberry and dries it off with the sleeve of his blazer. "Well, it's not ruined. I'm sorry I spilled my coffee, really." He was tall with styled black hair with way too much gel in it and he clutches a briefcase. He hands me my Blackberry. I turned it on. It works fine. It starts to ring. Christian. I ignore his call and stuff it in my pocket.

"Um, are you lost?" He asks.

"What was your first clue?" I snap.

"Sorry. Um, where are you heading? Maybe I could, uh, help you." He offers.

"Setai. Fifth Avenue." I reply. I take off my jacket. Well, at least it didn't sink through into my blouse. But now I'm cold.

"Oh, hey! I'm heading there too. I was, uh, hoping to catch Anastasia Grey to publish my book." He explains.

"I'm Anastasia Grey." His eyes widen a little.

"Oh, well, now I really feel sorry about spilling coffee all over you. I'm Dr. Ross Geller." He extends his hand. I shake it. He laughs. "Wow. We are both really late for the meeting." For the first time since I said goodbye, I smiled and giggled. It was so ridiculous. "Oh, hey, uh, you look like you're freezing. Here." He shrugs off his jacket and puts it over my shoulders.

Ross manages to grab a cab, but I stop him.

"I don't have any cash on me."

"That's okay. It's the least I could do." He replies and holds the door to the backseat open. I scoot in, and he sits beside me.

"Why are you being extremely nice to a stranger?" I blurt.

"I've had my share of bad days. I know how it feels." He shrugs.

"So what are you a doctor of?" I change the subject to avoid making us feel uncomfortable. My phone keeps buzzing in my pocket. It hasn't stopped since I collided with Ross.

"Paleontology." He grins. He must really like dinosaurs. "Yeah, so I was, uh, hoping I could, uh, speak with you about a book I wrote on it."

"I guess we will see if we ever get tot he meeting." He chuckles at my comment. The cab stops at the curb.

"Oh, uh, here we are." He clambers out of the cab and holds the door open for me. I get out and mutter a thank you. Once we go inside, I am fed up with Christian's constant calling and I answer.

"What?" I answer, irritated, but I keep the phone at a distance from my ear because of his yelling and swearing.

"Why the fuck haven't you answered your phone!? Goddammit, Anastasia, so help me...where the fuck are you? I know you're fucking lost because you refused to let me go or Sawyer but maybe I can help you." He growls. Ross hits the elevator button to Up. It opens and we step in.

"I'm not lost. I'm here. See? I got here all by myself." Okay, so I didn't mention Ross. I knew it'd make him flip.

"Hey, uh, what floor are we supposed to be on?" Ross asks and unfortunately, it was loud enough for Christian to hear.

"Who the fuck is that, Ana? Who are you with?" He barks.

"Sorry, Christian. I have a meeting to go to." I mouth two at Ross, who hits the button and the doors close.

"Don't you hang-" I did. I hung up on him and turned my Blackberry off.

"Everything, uh, okay?" Ross asks quietly. I nod. Yup, I'm dead. Maybe I should stay in New York. Christian will punish me right in the middle of the airport when he comes to pick me up. My inner goddess stirs from her nap, but she has still locked herself inside her lounge. That does sound so hot...I shake my head. Get a grip, Grey. You have a meeting to go to with Ross.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering, if, uh, afterwards you would like to, uh, grab a cup of coffee?" He nervously shifts his feet. "I could show you around New York a bit too." He offered. I don't even drink coffee, but those dark eyes...

"Sure." I answer and he smiles. Shit. What have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

Ana

Ross takes me to this cute little coffee shop called Central Perk. The meeting lasted for hours and Ross and I missed lunch, but we didn't care. Throughout the coffee shop were small tables occupied by people. There was a bar along the wall with the menu above it. I order an iced tea and Ross gets a latte. He then leads me over to the large orange couch in the middle of the coffee shop. In front of it, a coffee table, there's a green chair on the right, and a table and chair on the left.

"Hi guys, this is Anastasia." Ross introduces.

"Ana, please." I say quietly.

"This is Rachel," He motions to the dirty blonde girl with long hair. She has bright blue eyes and tan skin. She smiles a perfect teeth smile an shakes my hand. Rachel looks like she was a high school cheerleader.

"And that's Phoebe." The second girl was taller and she had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. I shake hands with her too.

"So, Ana, you look like you're out of town." Rachel begins the conversation.

"Oh! A guessing game!" Phoebe says gleefully. "Are you from Miami? No, wait, you're too pale. Chicago? Oh! This is so much fun!"

"No, I'm from Seattle." I murmur, taking a seat in the chair next to the table as Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe sit on the couch.

"Wow. What brings you all the way to New York?" Rachel asks.

"Publishing. I own a publishing company and I'm here to meet with some authors and get their books published." I reply. A bleach blonde guy with a buzz cut serves our drinks.

"Would you like anything else, Rachel?" He asks politely, staring at her.

"Um, no. I'm good." Rachel drinks her coffee.

"Actually, Gunther, I would like-"

"Nope." Gunther cuts Ross off and returns to his position behind the counter. I give them a puzzling look.

"See, Gunther has this major crush on Rachel and hates Ross because Ross went out with her before he did." Phoebe explains.

"Oh." I sip my coffee.

"How long are you in New York?" Rachel asks.

"Till tomorrow." I respond.

"Are you free tonight? Because we would love to have you for dinner." Ross offers.

"Sure. What should I wear? Where do I go?"

"It's just going to be us, Monica, Chandler, and Joey. Nothing fancy at all." Rachel replies. Phoebe motions me to the window. We stare out it.

"See that building right there?" She points to an apartment complex diagonal from the coffee shop.

"Yeah."

"Go in there, and try every apartment door. We are the ones that's always unlocked." Phoebe explains.

"We are number twenty. We'll buzz you in." Rachel reassures. "Come by seven. We are just having pizza and hanging around. Just waltz right in. Everyone else does it." What am I getting myself into? It's just pizza. Sure, there'll be three guys, but there will also be three girls. Christian has nothing to worry about...yet he still worries. Fuck.

An hour later, I am back in my hotel room. I change into casual jeans, but I keep my blouse. Phoebe told me to bring my soiled jacket with me to Monica and tells me not to worry, even though she will seem like it, Monica is only a little bit crazy. Luckily, I brought an extra jacket so I'm not chilly.

I turn on my Blackberry. Nothing from Christian. Probably sulking in his office as we speak. I dare to shoot him an email.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Tonight  
Date: June 17th, 2013 06:21  
To: Christian Grey  
I thought I'd let you know that I'll be spending my evening with some people I met in a coffee shop. Chandler, Ross, Joey, Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe. So I'm not entirely with guys and they are very nice. Please don't worry.  
And please don't be mad at me.  
A xxx  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing

I receive no response from him. Well, fine. If you want sulk, go ahead and sulk! Be my guest. I was just being considerate. I grab my purse and soiled jacket and I am out the door.

I stopped at an ATM machine and got some cash. I managed to get a cab right away too. But my subconscious glares at me.

"He's going to fuck you until you die." She hisses, putting on her harpy face. I scowl at her. My inner goddess though tries to hide her excitement, but she is still locked away in her lounge, pouting.

I reach the complex and Rachel buzzes me in. I wasn't in the right shoes to go up all those stairs. And I was in bad shape. But I always am. There's apartment nineteen, and then I see twenty across from it. I knock once, and peek inside.

The walls are painted purple in the living room. It has an open plan, mainly a living room and a kitchen. I see two bedrooms and a very large window and a balcony. There is a vintage French poster advertising a rocking horse over the television area.

"Hi," I greet quietly.

"Hi, Ana. Come on in." Rachel is sitting at a table, reading a magazine. Phoebe is sitting in the living room area strumming a guitar with a man who I can't see his face, but he has dark brown hair. Ross jumps to me and a man is casually leaving the bathroom. Ross hands me a beer.

"Chandler, this is Ana. Ana, Chandler." He is about as tall as Ross. He has short brown hair and hazel eyes. He and I are both flustered and embarrassed.

"Hi," he finally says, and we shake hands. He looks nervous. I could tell because we shook hands longer than a normal handshake would last. He finally realizes this and pulls his hand away. "If you excuse me, I have a corner of woe to sit in." Another woman enters from the bedroom and she stops dead in her tracks. We look exactly alike. Shit. Not another one!

"Were you one too?" I suddenly blurt.

"One what?" She asks.

"Never mind." I mentally kick myself.

"It's nice to see you again, Leila. Ross, when's Ana coming?" Holy. Fuck. Leila. Leila Williams. Of course it is Leila fucking Williams because she thought I was her and we look alike. Shit. Shit. Shit. She better not be here. Fuck.

"I am Ana." I studded, still reeling.

"Oh, sorry. You just look so much alike. We look alike. But I'm Monica." I shake hands with her. She looks tanner than I do, but they same brown hair and blue eyes. I think my hairs longer. And she looks older. Like Christian's age.

"Holy crap." Rachel has set aside her magazine is staring from me to Monica. And Monica looks like Ross. They're definitely related. Siblings?

"Hey, uh, you haven't met Joey yet." Ross broke the little shocking moment, but he couldn't hide his surprise. The man rose from the couch and turned. He was...hot. Yes, I'll admit it. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was olive. Standard Italian, but God, he was hot. And he smiles at me! A stunning white smile. He gives me a once over.

"Hey, how you doin'?" He asks, and I melt. Ross's face falls and he looks annoyed. I giggle and look down.

"Hey, Mon, I spilled coffee on Ana's jacket. Can you get it out?" Ross asks. He sounds grumpy. Monica rushes over excitedly. I hand her my jacket and she examines it. Then she grins.

"Oh, boy! I coffee stain! And it's huge! I haven't gotten a coffee stain out in such a long time!" And then she scurried off happily. I finished my beer and I ask for another. Joey hands me another beer.

"Wait, so if you're from Seattle, then, Ross, why do you want her to publish your book? Why don't someone here in New York?" Rachel asked.

"They, uh, all rejected it. I heard that, uh, Anastasia Grey was coming in from, uh, Grey Publishing in Seattle so I, uh. gave it a shot." Ross replies quietly.

"So you're like, rich?" Joey asked me. I flush.

"Rich is an understatement." I murmur, sipping my beer. Everyone raises their eyebrows. I flush again.

My phone buzzes. Thank God.

"Excuse me." I answer it while stepping aside from everyone.

"What the fuck are you playing at? You know how I feel about you with guys! And you just met them today? You don't even drink fucking coffee!" Crapola. He's still pissed.

"Christian, not now." I simply say.

"Yes, it will be now." He hisses.

"Look, they're just some people I ran into and they were very nice to me."

"You don't drink fucking coffee," he growls. "So what the fuck were you doing in a coffee shop?"

"Okay, so I ran into Ross. Literally. He wanted his book published and he took me out for some coffee to meet with his friends." I reply, sighing.

"Oh, ew! Ew!" Phoebe cries. She's standing and looking out the window. "Ugly naked guy's back! With a pogo stick!"

"Ugly naked guy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"He used to be cute naked guy." Monica explained.

"C'mon. It's fun to watch him." Rachel grabbed my hand and I dropped my Blackberry on the counter. Phoebe, Monica, Rachel, and I gazed out the window to see a fat, ugly naked guy in his apartment, his curtains wide up. He was playing with the pogo stick.

"I don't think that's what they're supposed to be bought for..." Rachel comments.


	6. Chapter 6

No One's POV

Ross pulled Joey aside in the corner of the kitchen.

"Dude! I brought her with me!" Ross spoke in a hushed tone.

"I thought she came by herself." Joey replies. Ross scowls.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Chandler strolled in to join the hushed conversation.

"I really like this girl, but Joey's gonna sleep with her!" Ross complained.

"Dammit. I thought I might have a shot with this one." Chandler mutters.

"She's really nice and cute and you're just going to sleep with her tonight and then not call her back tomorrow morning!" Ross hissed.

"What?! You actually think I'm that low!?" Joey looked offended. Ross and Chandler gave him a look.

"Yeah." They both said in unison. Joey shrugged.

"Yeah...so? She is hot! You're married, Ross!" Joey threw back at Ross.

"C'mon, Joey! I just got divorced! So it's okay! The stupid bitch's getting remarried anyway, for Christ's sake!" He growled, annoyed at the memory. "C'mon! I brought her here. I was the one who ran into her and took her to her meeting."

"I thought you were just being nice." Chandler said.

"Where have you been? I've had this conversation with Rachel so many times! Joey, is a male stranger just being nice because he is?" Ross asked.

"No. Only for sex." Joey replied. Chandler scowled. "Too late anyway. I've made my move and she swooned like all of the other girls. Sorry, Ross." Joey explained firmly. "Oh, and Chandler, I'll need you to make some pancakes tomorrow morning. Be sure to save some chocolate chip ones for me." Chandler pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He then realized something.

"Hey, Joe, didn't you have an audition this evening?" He asked.

"Son of a bitch!" Joey yelled, and he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Ana

"So, this is what you guys do for fun? Stare at ugly naked guys?" I ask. Ross and Chandler has joined us, but Joey left for an audition.

"Well, there's that but we also like to cut each other's toes off." Chandler grumbles.

"That was one time!" Monica protests. Holy fuck. Monica cut off Chandler's toes?

"What!?" I cry.

"Monica dropped a knife on Chandler's toe on Thanksgiving." Ross explains.

"It was an accident. But also revenge. Not the revenge I had planned, but it was revenge. He called my fat." Monica looks like she really regrets it. But why would Chandler call her fat? She's so freaking skinny! I finished my second beer. I don't know what's coming over me. Maybe it's just the stress about Christian. Whatever it is, it has driven me to my third beer.

The pizzas arrived. When I returned to the kitchen, I noticed my Blackberry. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! I forgot to say goodbye. Christian hung up, but he emailed me.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Don't Get Too Comfortable  
Date: June 17, 2013 07:43  
To: Anastasia Grey  
Leave and I'll beat the living shit out of you.  
Christian Grey  
CEO with Twitching Palms, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Holy fuck. I'm actually scared. Christian's coming. Shit. Shit. Shit. He wouldn't hurt me. My subconscious and inner goddess have barricaded themselves in her lounge, boarding up the windows and doors and moving big furniture in front of the door. Oh, I'm so screwed.

Wait, Christian is on the opposite side of the country. I have hours. What if he's already here and that's why he has been ignoring me all day? I quickly reply to his email.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Stow Your Twitching Palms!  
Date: June 17th, 2013 07:46  
To: Christian Grey  
Are you already here?  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing

He doesn't respond. I'll take that as I yes. I drink my beer heartily, trying to calm myself. There is loud footsteps. Holy fuck.

"Lock the door! Lock the door! Someone please lock the door!" I cannot move. Ross does so.

"Ana," Phoebe called and I look up. "Hi."

"Hi?"

"Why'd you lock the door?" She asks.

"Someone's coming and who I don't want to see." I admit.

"Do you want me to call my friend? Because he hasn't shot anyone in a _really_ long time!" She offers. I shake my head and I pull Monica aside. Chandler notices the locked door and then looks around.

"Am I in a parallel universe?" He asks.

"How do you know Leila?" I startle her with my question. "Tell me everything you know." Why is it so important that I know this? Leila is in the past. I haven't seen her since she showed up in my office. I haven't heard from her. But I really really need this information.

"I was at the pharmacy the other day and I literally ran right into her. We talked, commented on how we look alike, and," Monica explained, and then she paused, thinking. The doorknob jiggles furiously.

"Anastasia! Open the fucking door!" Christian's voice hissed.

"And? And?" I quickly ask Monica. "Don't worry about him. Please continue." The panic rose in my throat.

"And then she asks me where I can get a cheap gun. I didn't know where and she was on her way." Monica remembered. There's a sudden thud! Against the door.

* * *

No One's POV

So Joey comes back, only to find Christian and Taylor locked out of Monica's apartment. He offered his assistance and rams himself against the door, but that did absolutely nothing but make Joey very dizzy.

"I got another idea. Wait here." Joey suggests and he wobbles down the stairs.

* * *

Ana

Leila wanted to get a cheap gun. Why? Why? Is she even allowed? I should call Dr. Flynn and ask him. And why isn't Christian breaking down the door? He's angrily rattling the door handle and demands us to unlock it, but I'm frozen in fear.

And then out of no where, an axe sticks through the door. The door finally breaks and Christian barges into the room, Taylor following. This startled Chandler so much, he dropped some coffee grounds all over the floor, making a mess. Behind him a fireman with an axe with a fat man with curly hair and a mustache.

"Where's the gas leak?" The curly hair dude demands. Oh my. I'm feeling so tipsy. I'm having a hard time seeing straight.

"Gas leak? We don't have a gas leak. Who told you we had a gas leak, Mr. Treeger?" Rachel asks. And then we spot Joey in the hall, and when he finds our gazes, his eyes widen and he retreats into the apartment across from this one. I am rooted under Christian's gaze. Rachel gets Mr. Treeger and the fireman to leave.

"It's okay! It's okay! Everybody just calm down! I'm not freaking out about this mess! Because I am not crazy!" Monica announces.

"This has got be the weirdest and most painful rejection I've ever had." Chandler remarks. Ross look defeated too.

"Why the fuck did you lock the door?" Christian demands. Shit. He's so angry. I can't lie to him. I can't. But I can't tell him about Leila either. It may be nothing.

"Um, Chandler had a rash in his special place that he wanted us to inspect and see if its serious enough to go to the hospital for. He didn't want anyone to walk in on us." Phoebe steps in. Chandler gives her a look.

"What!?" Christian gives me and Chandler furious looks.

"But I needed help with writing a song so Ana and I were in the bedroom writing while Ross, Monica, and Rachel examined him." Phoebe went on. Monica and Rachel snap from their daze. They've been staring at Christian and were practically drooling.

"Um, yeah. Chandler, you should see doctor. Yeah." Rachel said, her mind drifting.

"Nothing rhymes with Anastasia!" Phoebe cries.

"Why don't you just use Ana?" Ross suggests. Oh, thank you for your help! But I don't think Christian is buying it.

"Yeah! Ana, banana?" Joey chimes in from no where. Chandler is too embarrassed to speak and as retreated to the fridge.

"Oh! I've got it." Phoebe begins to play her guitar. "I'm writing a song with Ana. No, she doesn't look like a banana!" Oh my god. "La la la la!" Christian was not amused. But I found it funny that behind him, Taylor was suppressing his amusement, but he was having a hard time.

"Okay, so I think we should go flip Monica's mattress." Chandler suggests as an awkward silence began to sink in.

"I think we should pick it up, and then flip it over." Joey adds.

"Way better than my idea." Phoebe agrees. All six of them retreat into the bedroom closest to the window.

"Taylor, go help them." Christian orders. Taylor nods and follows them to the bedroom. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

No One's POV

Taylor closes the door behind him as he enters the bedroom.

"I'm here to help with the mattress flipping." He announces.

"Oh, we don't need the mattress flipping. We just came up with that to get the hell out of there." Phoebe explains.

"So. Is Taylor just your name or your job during the week?" Chandler asks.

"Just my name, sir."

"Oh. Well. Ok." Chandler looked embarrassed.

"Do you like carry a gun?" Phoebe asks.

"Sometimes, ma'am." Taylor replies.

"So polite." Rachel remarks quietly to herself.

"Have you ever shot or stabbed anyone?" Ross questions.

"Yes." Taylor replies.

"Oh! Me too! I stabbed a cop once!" Phoebe chimes in enthusiastically. Taylor can't help but raise his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Taylor wondered if she was a criminal.

"Well he stabbed me first!" Phoebe protested.

"I have to clean that mess. That mess it just out there and makes the apartment look so dirty! And the mess of the destroyed door..." Monica started hyperventilating. Phoebe pulled her aside to calm her. Joey leaned over on Monica's bed and fished underneath it.

"What are you doing?" Rachel demanded. Joey pulls out a large box and opens it. Everyone except Taylor fished through it and pulled out all sorts of food and games and condoms.

"Remember that fight Ross and Rachel had? The whole 'we were on a break?'" Joey asks. "When Ross said her name at the altar, I figured something like that was bound to happen again. I don't want to be trapped in for hours with no food!"

"We were not on a break!" Rachel snaps.

"Yes, we were! WE WERE ON A BREAK!" Ross yells.

* * *

Ana

"Let's start with this morning. You've been lying to me all day. We're you lost?" His voice is low, but very icy. I'm feeling dizzy. Sometimes, I see two Christians.

"Yes." I squeak.

"This is why I should've gone! Or brought Sawyer! But you're so stubborn. You said you could handle yourself." He growls.

"Where's Teddy?" I suddenly realized. He's not alarmed by my question.

"Gail's watching him." He responded. At least he's safe at home.

"Christ, Ana, did you eat today?" Shit. "Dammit, Ana! I'm about to take you across my knee right here, right now." Christian goes into the kitchen and opens a pizza box. He finds the plates and puts a slice on one and reheats it in the microwave. I walk over to him, but I'm wobbly and unstable. "Shit, Ana, how much beer have you had?"

"I think like three bottles." I reply. He scowls and gets me a glass of watch. When the microwave beeps, he takes out the pizza and hands it to me with the water.

"Eat." Not a suggestion. I gulp the cold water. It is refreshing and hydrating. He watches me like a hawk as I ate my pizza. I am famished. I should've had something more than iced tea. "Where's your rings?" Holy fuck. I forgot my rings. I was such in a hurry this morning...

"I forgot. I overslept and was so worried about being late, I forgot my rings." I respond sheepishly.

"If you wore your rings, then those guys wouldn't be trying to get in your pants!" He hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

"While you watched ugly naked guys, I heard their conversation. One guy swooned you?"

"Okay. A little. He didn't touch me. He just asked how I was, and I actually think it was the alcohol that made him think I was 'swooned.'" I protested.

"What were you doing staring at ugly naked guys?" He asked.

"At least he was ugly." I pointed out. His gorgeous lips were pressed into a firm, tight line. "Rachel pulled me over. This guy across the street just walks around his apartment, naked, with his curtains wide open."

"So help me, Ana." He grumbled. "Eat." I rolled my eyes and finished my pizza.  
"You rolled your eyes."

"You're quite the observer, aren't you?" He wasn't amused. Crap.

"Why did you ignore my calls? Do you know how worried I was?!"

"I told you I had a meeting." I snapped. He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated

"Before that."

"It fell in a puddle."

"How did you drop your phone in a puddle?"

"I ran right into Ross and it fell out of my hand into a puddle. Crazy, I know."

"That's how you met him. He asked you out and you accepted. Then he invited you here." Christian's tone sent chills down my spine.

"Yes, yes, that looks bad. I don't know what I was thinking. Ross was one of the authors who wanted his book published. We just started talking and I met his friends Rachel and Phoebe. They were really nice to me and invited me here tonight. I wasn't going to let anything happen." I explain.

"You're practically drunk. That was his plan all along. And you let him." I was getting annoyed.

"You can be mad all you want. I told you where I was. Today is just not my day, okay? Yes, I had coffee. Technically, he had coffee, I had iced tea. Yes, I agreed to come to the apartment. But did anything really happen? No! I thought you trusted me more than that."

"I do trust you! It's them I don't trust." He sighs. "We aren't resolving anything."

"No shit." He suddenly pulls me into his arms.

"I was so pissed when you were lost." He ran his nose down mine. "I was pissed at myself for letting this happen to you. And I felt so useless, being so far away." Oh, Fifty! He rests his forehead on mine. "I wanted to come and get you, then fuck and beat the living day lights out of you."

"I know." I whisper. "I think that's why I said yes. To ease my fears." Christian's eyes widen.

"Fears?" His eyes are filled with anxiety and fear. Oh shit. Go me.

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me go to New York ever again. I was afraid you'd physically hurt me." I admit.

"I'd never hurt you, Ana."

"It's a fear that I will always have deep down. Like your fear of me leaving." I murmur. His teeth graze my neck as he bites my earlobe. Oh my. I feel that familiar pull deep in my belly.

"Oh, Ana." And suddenly, his mouth is hard on mine. I feel his longing. We make up for lost time. "I woke up this morning, and you were gone. And when you were lost, I thought you were really gone and you could've gotten hurt and it would've been all my fault." Oh my Fifty!


	8. Chapter 8

Leila

When I arrived in Seattle on Sunday, I managed to get another revolver and some body bags. I kept my correspondence with Susi. I know where she lives. I had gotten a room extremely cheaply in a bad part of Seattle, but who cares? That way, the gun shots won't be so shocking.

I purchased a blonde wig to throw them off and a black hoodie. I kept the hood up and helped hide my eyes. But I also bought some cheap make up and fake eyelashes to add to the disguise.

Susi is out with her new boyfriend. José, was it? Ah, who cares. I go to her apartment building and fish her spare key out of a nearby fake plant decoration nearby. The door to her apartment unlocks. Beautiful.

I spot Susi's car keys casually thrown on the counter. I snatched them up and stuffed them in my pocket. Sorry, Susi. Well, actually, I'm not that sorry. I need your car.

After re-locking her apartment, I tossed the keys in the plant decoration and casually strolled to the parking lot. I find her car and quickly pull out, the adrenaline pulsing through me. The night before, I looked up Ros's address. She lives not far from Escala, in another apartment complex with Gwen.

Ros's apartment isn't like Christian's. There wasn't much security. It wasn't extravagant. It was homey. Gwen wasn't really doing anything but watching television. I couldn't see Ros. Slowly, I crept up behind her silently. I draw the revolver and then press it against her head. She stills immediately, but before she can scream, I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Scream and I'll pull the trigger. Stand up." I command. Gwen is shaking uncontrollably. It's very amusing. I see why Christian likes control. "Put your hands behind your back." She does so, and I put the handcuffs on her and makes sure they really digging into her skin. She whimpered in pain. I grin. What a beautiful sound that proves who's the powerful one.

I duct tape her mouth shut. "Is Ros here?" I ask. She shakes her head. And she silently begins to cry. I laugh at her. So weak. "Will she back soon?" Gwen nods. And so we wait. I've been waiting years for this opportunity. I could wait another year for Christian if I had to. I'd wait for forever, but I'd rather not.

Ten minutes later, Ros has arrived.

"Gwen?" She calls, and then she enters the living room area. She pales when she sees me with a gun pointed to Gwen's head.

"Scream and I'll shoot." I growl. She suppresses her scream. "If you want Gwen to live, then you are going to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whimpers. So she speaks.

"You are going to call Christian Grey. And when you do, you are going to make up an excuse to send him to Taiwan." I remember him mentioning Taiwan once when I was his submissive. "If you even hint about this situation, I'll shoot."

Ros pulls out her cellphone and dials his number. I watch her intently as she waits for him to answer.

"Hi, Christian. We have an emergency..." She begins. "It's Taiwan...yes...yes...this time we'll have to go down there...oh, wait. Shoot. I can't. I have a...funeral to go to." I laugh. Ironic. "Yes, I won't be able to make it. Will you be able to handle it? ...great. You'll need to go as soon as you can. This week before it gets worse. Tomorrow would be best...I will...good luck. Bye." She hung up. Good girl.

"Drop the phone and put her hands up." She did so. I handcuffed her too and duct taped her mouth shut. Night had fallen. And then I used a cooking pan to knock them unconscious. They were down in one blow to the head! What a rush! Watching those girls crumple to the ground just made me feel so happy and excited!

I had barely managed to get Gwen in a bag. I snuck out of her apartment and passed the body bag off as a trash bag. She was lighter than Ros, which I repeated the process with Ros. This was too easy. You're doing great, Leila.

I dumped them off in the musty motel room and gave them another good blow with my bat. I returned Susi's keys and got a taxi to take me back to the gross motel to watch those girls and make sure they stay unconscious.

Oh, I'll kill them. But I want gold-hearted Anastasia to watch. I want her to watch me kill Gwen, Ros, and her own son before I kill her myself. Torture her for the torture she put me through for years. I'm bouncing with excitement like I do when Christian wants to play.

And now I wait until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana

Okay, so when we get back to Seattle, Christian gets a call from Ros about some big emergency in Taiwan. Christian is pissed and he has to leave tomorrow! He's taking Taylor with him and Gail has the flu so it'll just be me and Teddy. And Sawyer, who will be stopping by frequently to check on us. I'll be working from home to stay with Teddy. And I offered to watch Sophie for Taylor, so she will be staying with us as well.

Christian definitely punished me first thing we got home. Holy fuck, it was so delicious. And I woke up the next morning with him hugging me so tightly like I was covered in butter and slip away from him. I couldn't breathe.

I squirm under him and try to sneak away from his grasp, but he only tightens his grip. Fuck. I never imagined my death like this. I wonder how that's going to sound at my funeral. "How did she die?" "Christian hugged her to death." I can't even laugh at the thought. A wheeze escapes and somehow, it makes breathing even more difficult.

"Christian," I wheeze. He doesn't stir. Shit. "Christian!" I cry as I struggle for air. This is ridiculous.

His beautiful gray eyes fly open in alarm.

"What's wrong?" He demands. I push him away and I inhale sweet air.

"You give killer hugs..." I breathe. Amusement plays in his intense gray eyes.

"You don't like my hugs, Mrs. Grey?" He looks mock offended.

"Who told you that?"

"A little birdie." He cups my chin in his hand and pulls me to kiss him briefly. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey."

"Morning..." I'm still reeling from that kiss. He rises and gracefully strolls into the bathroom, so gloriously naked from last night. I quickly rush to join him.

"What time is your flight?" I ask as he shampoos my hair, massaging my scalp with his long, gorgeous fingers.

"Ten." He murmurs. "Close your eyes." I obey, and he rinses my hair out. He kisses my hair and slowly, seductively washed my body. How erotic. Jeez, he can do anything and I'll be turned on.

After sex in the shower, Christian got dressed for work. I worked from home, so I just threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. It's been a while since Christian went away on business. The last trip he had was to New York last December. It wasn't even overnight.  
I made Christian and Teddy some pancakes for breakfast as they sat at the breakfast bar. Christian cut Teddy's to the tiniest pieces possible. I couldn't help but giggle at it. And Christian was afraid he'd be a bad father. Oh, Fifty, Fifty, Fifty.

At ten sharp, Taylor arrived with Sophie. I love Sophie. She is just the sweetest little girl. She's nine and has these beautiful golden curls that makes her look so angelic. Teddy loves to play with Sophie. I kissed Christian goodbye and he was off.

While I started to work, Sophie played with Teddy and his toys in the main living room. He's got so many toys here, and in our house. They're everywhere since Gail is sick, but when she's not, she keeps them so organized.

When it was lunchtime, Sawyer went out to get us three some McDonald's because Teddy insisted and insisted and insisted. And then when I went to go get it, he cried because he didn't want to leave and he didn't want me to leave so Sawyer went. After Sawyer left, Teddy was laughing again. Unfortunately, he's inherited his father's mercurialness.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: I Blame You  
Date: June 19th, 2013 12:07  
To: Christian Grey  
Mr. Grey,  
Our son is very moody.  
Hope everything's going well.  
P.S. I miss you so much. I love you.  
A xxx  
Anastasia Grey  
Owner, Grey Publishing

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: I Blame You  
Date: June 19th, 2013 12:07  
To: Anastasia Grey  
That's my boy. ;)  
P.S. I miss you too. And I love you more.  
Christian Grey  
Proud CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I giggle at his response. Oh, I how I love playful Christian.

Sophie and Teddy were silent. I could not hear them in the other room. In fact, I heard footsteps. They were unfamiliar. I silent and hide my Blackberry and rush to investigate.

* * *

Leila

Okay, Leila. Now or never.

Sawyer, I think, just left Escala. It's a very cloudy day. I think it's supposed to storm. Either way, it was easy getting into the apartment. Just like last time. It's not as dark as night, but better than broad daylight.

I don't see Anastasia. Just two kids playing. The girl looks like Taylor. Christian mentioned he had a daughter. Taylor. He's a threat. Sure, I can slip under his nose once, but I can't rely on that forever. No. I know exactly how I'm going to do this.

The girl and the baby are down in one blow to the head with my bat. I duct tape their mouth shut. I only brought one pair of handcuffs for Anastasia. I use the duct tape to tie their hands and ankles together.

I hear Anastasia's footsteps. I hide, and before she could even scream, I knock her out with my new best friend, my bat. I handcuff her hands. I go into Taylor's office. There's security cameras in this whole building and he look anywhere with the press of a button. And with the press of a button, their data is erased and all of them are disabled. How powerful. This is almost too easy. All security cameras are off. Even if Sawyer was to arrive and reactivate them, all of their data is gone completely.

I "emptied the trash" to make sure it can't get accessed. Of course, this is Taylor. So I'm sure he can get access to it eventually, but they'll be dead and I'm under disguise. I laugh and I almost lost control laughing. This was so thrilling.

I search Ana's pockets. No Blackberry. Good. I grab her fancy laptop.

I take Anastasia's fancy Saab out for a spin. Anastasia and the kids were in body bags in the trunk. I ripped small holes for them to breathe and I repeat the process with Gwen and Ros. But this time, I got a second room right next door. I dumped the kids in there and I put Anastasia in my original room with Ros and Gwen. Good thing this is such a shitty motel with no cleaning ladies.

Ros and Gwen were awake. They were trying to escape, but couldn't. No one heard their muffled screams. How cute. They were handcuffed and their mouths were duct taped shut. When I drew my gun, they silenced. And the I removed their duct tape.

"Drink." I command. I brought them each a cup of sleeping medicine. They drank every last drop while shaking uncontrollably. And then I put more duct tape over their mouths. Gwen was the first to fall asleep. Then Ros. I tested their consciousness but making tons of noise and shaking them. Those girls were out.

I remembered all cars Christian has bought he installs a tracker thingy in. I'm sure he bought Anastasia the Saab. Lightbulb.

Christian will definitely stay away if he thinks Anastasia left him. So, I took everything out of the Saab, except for the paperwork in the glove compartment. Then, I drove the Saab eagerly to the airport. I couldn't contain my excitement.

I typed Christian a goodbye note from Anastasia on the laptop and left it on the driver's seat. I placed the keys on top of the laptop and walk all the way back to the motel. I practically skipped.

Kidnapping is so much fun! I have to do it again. But who?

Well, if I'm going to be committing some murders, I might as well get some sex. It's been way too long. How's hot and close enough to Christian that if I kill him, Christian will cry?


	10. Chapter 10

Ana

Ugh. How long was that nap?

Wait, this isn't Escala. Oh, shit. I remember seeing Teddy and Sophie unconscious. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm in a crappy motel room that smells awful. My hands are handcuffed behind me and my mouth is duct taped shut.

My head is throbbing horribly. There's such a pain in it, I almost cry out. I feel a crustiness on my forehead. Is that dried blood? I'm propped up against the wall awkwardly. There's a blonde woman passed out on the bed. She wears a black hosdie and black track pants. On the floor is...oh my god, is that Ros? And on top of her is Gwen! Holy fuck! What are they doing here?

It took everything I could to suppress my scream when I spotted Elliot Grey unconscious in a corner. His mouth is duct taped and so his his legs and hands. Ros and Gwen were unconscious. Holy holy holy fuck! Where's Teddy? Oh, god, Teddy! Please be okay. Please be okay! And Sophie! Holy shit.

The dusty clock tells me its four in the morning. Holy fuck. I've been asleep all this time! I slip off my shoe and check my phone. I have fifteen missed calls from Christian. Five from Kate, thirteen from Taylor, nine from Sawyer, two from Ray, one from mom, four from Grace, four from Carrick, one from Elliot, five from Mia, and ten from Gail. I feel so popular. Everyone has left at least one voicemail.

I have similar text messages asking if I'm okay from everyone. I have tons from Taylor asking about Sophie. I got one maybe an hour after my kidnapping from Christian:

_Ana, are you okay? Why aren't you answering your phone or emails?_

Some more after that:  
_Ana, call me!_

_Ana, where's Sophie? What happened? Taylor's worried as hell. If you're mad at me, okay, but where the fuck is Sophie? _

After using my toes, my heart stops at one he sent:  
_You're leaving me? And taking Teddy away from me?_ _Where is Sophie? Did you kidnap her?_

No, Fifty, no! I've been kidnapped! Why would I leave you? Why would I take Teddy away? What would make you think that!? And why would I kidnap Sophie?

The next text messages made me cry:  
_Take all of my money for child support._ _Tell me where Sophie is. _

_Was it just for the money?_

_Did you stay because you thought you couldn't support Ted on your own? What was it, Ana? _

_Please, don't take him away from me forever. All I ask for is updates as he grows up. _

_I love you, Ana. That will never change, even if your feelings do. _

_I know you're ignoring me, but I'm getting worried. At least let Sawyer bring you your things._ _Do you have Sophie? _

_So I see you're already gone. Call your family and Kate. They're worried about you. You should've kept your laptop. I want you to keep it. _

_Ana, are you okay? Sawyer said he found blood on the floor of the apartment._ _Where the fuck is Sophie? _

These were sent all throughout last night. Oh, Fifty, Fifty, Fifty. Holy fuck. No! I don't want to leave! Blood. Must've been from my forehead. Please track me, Christian! I slip off my other shoe . With my teeth, I have managed to get both socks off.

Now, I attempt to text Christian with my feet. It is next to impossible. I silently groan and flop on my stomach and try to use my nose to text him.

It doesn't last long. A boot kicks me hard into wall and I hit my head. My head exploded in pain as I screamed bloody murder in agony. Holy fuck.

The woman had awakened and my Blackberry was in her hands.

"Hid it in your shoe, did you? Clever." That voice... "Trying to text Christian, now? Sorry. Hmm...that gives me an idea." She pulls me to my feet. I cannot stand. My head hurts so much, that everything else feels like jelly. She points a gun to my head.

"Walk." She hisses. She pushes me towards the door. I walk to the door. She opens the door and pushes me out. I stumble and fall flat on my face. She pulls me up by the hair. I screamed and started crying. My head hurts so much...

I'm pushed into the room next door. I scream and cry harder, seeing unconscious Teddy and Sophie, duct tape over their mouths and binding their legs and wrists. Please don't be dead. Kill me, not them. They're just children!

She yanks off the duct tape over my mouth after shoving me to my knees. My scream in pain is stuck in my throat. I only cry harder. And then she points her gun to Teddy's small head.

"Please. Don't kill him. Spare him! Please, kill me instead!" I beg. She laughs so hysterically. There's a very crazed, hungry look in her eyes. Holy fuck. I know those eyes! "Leila!"

"The one and only. I've waited for so long for this, Anastasia. I want my revenge. I want Christian Grey." She laughs.

"Revenge? I thought we were on good terms last I saw you. We were friends." I pointed out.

"And you bought it! I hate you, Anastasia Steele. You don't deserve Master. Why does he choose me over you? We look exactly alike! And I'm actually willing to obey him!" She screams. This isn't happening. No. This can't be happening. "You are going to do exactly what I say. I'm going to take those handcuffs off, but if you make one move, I'll pull this trigger. Understand?" I nod.

She removes the handcuffs. They've been really digging into my skin. I can't stop crying. Or shaking. Oh my. I didn't realize I was trembling so much.

"I see that Christian thinks you have left. Confirm it. Make sure he stays in Taiwan. Call him." She orders.

"You did that! You blackmailed Ros and sent Christian to Taiwan!" I realized.

"Silence. I must admire your brains, Anastasia." She gave me my Blackberry. With my shaky fingers, I managed to dial Christian's number after several fumbles. My heart is beating so hard and so fast. I can't breathe. I have to do this. I have to keep him far away so she won't hurt him. But he has to come and stop her so he can save little Teddy. No, he's too far away. It's up to me.

She watches me like a hawk. I could feel the cold gun pressed against my head, but I see it pressed against Teddy's. My baby.

"Ana," he breathes. He sounds relieved. "You're okay. Why did Sawyer report that there is blood in the apartment? Where is Sophie?"

"She's at a friend's. Christian, its over." That derailed him. It takes every ounce of my self control to control my sobs.

"You're leaving? Truly?" His voice is cracking. Oh, Fifty! No!

"Yes," I whisper.

"Take it all. Take all of my money. I'll still send money for child support. I just ask you keep me updated on how he's doing." I hear his sobs.

"I don't want your damn money!" I snap. Leila's gaze reminds me that I have to keep him away. "It's you, Christian. You. You always go away, and when I do for one fucking night, you just flip out. You left Teddy all alone! You always leave him! He needs a father." He is silent.

"You're right." I could barely hear that whisper.

"Damn straight I am! You just break Teddy's heart. Next time you just leave, don't bother coming back! I don't ever want to see you or hear from you ever again!" Leila looks pleased. She eases the gun off Teddy's head a little. Just a little bit more...please, not him. "I hate you!" I scream and I hang up. Leila laughs hysterically again. It's scaring me. She rips my Blackberry from me.

"I think he can track you with this." She puts the handcuffs over my wrists again behind me. "I have a few questions for you, but first," she sets aside her gun and pulls out a metal baseball bat. Holy fuck. Not the kids! Not Sophie! Not Teddy!

She places the Blackberry on the floor in front of me. And then she swings down and beats the Blackberry until its just broken pieces. She smirks in victory.

"Now they won't find us. But if they do, Taylor won't do anything unless he wants his precious daughter to die." She strokes Sophie's hair. Don't you dare touch her, bitch!

Without any warning, there is an ear-splitting, sharp ringing. I wince and cry out in pain. It is extremely loud, blowing my brains out. I can't withstand this pain in my head. Leila covers her ears with her hands. It's coming from the Blackberry.

She stuffs the pieces into a pillow case and then wraps it in a blanket. We can still hear it. I'm going to pass out. The room is spinning. My head is floating off my body.

"Son of a bitch." She grunts and opens the window and just throws it out. It is still ringing in my head, even though the sound itself is out the window. Leila closes the window. She must be wearing a wig. Get a grip, Grey. Focus. She is going to kill you.

She yanks me to my feet by my hair. I collapsed; my head cannot take anymore. I'm snapped back to consciousness when she yanks my hair again.

"Stand up and walk or I'll shoot the baby." No, not Teddy. Please, spare him. My subconscious is on her knees next to my inner goddess, begging to spare Teddy. Now they decide to show up.

I stand, I think, but I cannot feel my body anymore. Leila doesn't touch me because I'll surely fall over. She points to the door and opens it. I walk out and I'm back in the first room. Elliot, Gwen, and Ros have not moved at all. I pray they're all alive. I try to focus on their chests to see breathing, but I cannot focus on anything anymore.

Leila casually twirls the bat in her hand.

"Tell me. What did you do to get Master? How did you blackmail him?" Her voice is calm, but I can sense excitement.

"I didn't blackmail him." I reply.

"Liar!" She screams and suddenly swings the bat at my side. I collapse to the floor, hitting my head against it. I scream in true pain. Holy fuck, I'm going to die.

"It's true." I wheeze.

"Then what do you have that I don't? Huh? Why does Master love you? You can't fulfill his needs. You never did." She steps on my cheek with her boot, the heel digging hard against my jaw. The room darkens. Death. It's getting closer. I can feel it.

"We look exactly alike! I gave him love! I gave him obedience! I gave him every part of me! I accepted his cruel punishments with pleasure! I never ran away! I satisfied him, but yet, he found out that I loved him and he rejected me. He refused to extend the contract while I was on my knees begging! So, why? Why you? You defied Master. You ran from Master. But he chose to give his love to you instead of me, why?" Holy fuck, how does she know so much?

"I...I don't know...I've been asking myself the same thing for the past two years." I choke out.

"Silence!" She struck me again with her bat. I scream in agony and she laughs at me. She then continued to beat me everywhere, blow after blow. She was laughing the whole entire time. Laughing at my misery.

"I will get him. He'll have nothing left! Master will want me back. He will see that I am what he has been wanting, needing, looking for after all these years! Master will give me more, and I will give him absolutely everything! More than you will ever give! And I have Taylor in the palm of my hand! No one will ever stop me!" Damn. She's really lost her marbles. She strikes my head, but I fight the urge to just die right there. Teddy. Sophie. Elliot. Ros. Gwen. She is laughing so hysterically and uncontrollably that she can't stand anymore, and she is rolling on the ground.

I pretend to lose my consciousness. It was hard to resist letting go when I closed my eyes and stilled, but I kept reminding myself. Teddy. Sophie. Elliot. Ros. Gwen. Christian. And the floor smelled so bad I struggled to hold back my gags.

Leila finally composed herself.

"What to do? What to do? I want to kill her, but I don't want to forget this. How could I forget such glorious memories? Maybe if I get Alzheimer's. And maybe Master will be pleased with my efforts. Yes, Master will be proud and will love to watch their deaths. All of their deaths.

"I need more sleeping medicine. They will stir soon. I've used all of mine up on Elliot and the children. I'll need some for Anastasia. Yes. She needs to be put to sleep so she doesn't make anymore noise. I'll probably have to go get Christian's sister. I know how much he loves her. Boy, will he be crushed when I kill her! But I'll have to get more handcuffs and body bags and ammo. Maybe tomorrow I will get her. I'll need a lot of sleeping medicine Elliot. He will make a lot of noise when I fuck him up. Oh! And condoms! I'll need tons and tons of condoms. Oh, it's been so long since I've had someone inside me. Must prepare for master."

What. The. Fuck.

Leila has seriously lost it. She is so postal. She's talking to herself. She wants to video tape our deaths. She wants to fuck Elliot! Ew! She's so fucking crazy. I hear her rise from the ground and she tossed the bat on bed. She kicks me in the ribs fiercely. Fuck. Did I just hear a crack?

The door slams shut. She's gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana

I struggle to my feet, but I stumble on top of the bed beside the bat. I groan in pain and I manage to get to my feet. I wobble to the window, where moldy curtains are drawn shut. My subconscious frowns upon my next actions, but I at least hold my breath. I wiggle my face between the disgusting, moldy curtains and I peek out the windows. The curtains stink as bad as the floor, but I don't hold back my gag this time.

This is a motel. It isn't in a very good part. In fact, I think I'm on the opposite side of Escala. Leila is walking down the sidewalk, her back to me. She passes by a crappy-looking pharmacy. She's walking all the way across Seattle towards the nicer areas! I've got time.  
Leila's pants have no pockets. The keys to my handcuffs are lying around here somewhere. I search the room. If I was a psychopath that has six people held as hostages and three of them are wearing handcuffs, where would I put the keys?

Elliot doesn't have handcuffs on him. Duct tape. Maybe I can free him and he could help look for the keys. He can find the keys, free us all, break down the door, free the kids, and get the hell out. We can run to Escala and I can call Christian and make up with him. He and Taylor will throw crazy bitch Leila in jail and live happily ever after.

I hobble over to Elliot. He's breathing at least. But he's pale and there's a hideous bruise on his head. With my foot, I slip it behind him on his back, and push him over so he's lying on his stomach. The duct tape is wrapped in many layers around his wrists.

I lower to my knees and kind of lean against him. He's warm. Another sign of life. I awkwardly search for his wrists and try to pull the duct tape and rip it. No good. The handcuffs bite into my wrists and there's too much duct tape. Shit.

I suddenly get an idea. My subconscious frowns at the idea and looks away. After some struggles, I turn around and I'm on my knees. I lower my head slowly. It's going to fall off. It's taking more effort to just lower my head. Maybe it's because I'm resisting the urge to just drop dead on Elliot.

I sink my teeth into the duct tape and try to rip it free. This gives me an idea if I get out here alive and I make up with Christian. I imagine its Christian not, Elliot, so it's not so awkward. My inner goddess is getting excited and prepares herself. My subconscious glares at me through her half-moon wing glasses. Focus, Grey!

My head is throbbing horribly. It vibrates and throbs throughout my entire body, but it is most intense in my head. I give up. The duct tape won't rip and using my teeth only intensify the sharp waves of pain.

There's nothing sharp in this stupid motel room. There's just a crappy bed, a night stand, an old lamp, and a bathroom. In the bathroom, there is a musty old bathtub with a broken shower head and a toilet. There's a sink and a cracked mirror. That gives me an idea.

I can't contain my excitement. I'm so eager for freedom that I wobble, trip, and fall flat on my face. This is a brilliant idea. But I'll have to pay for damages. Ah, who cares? I'm being held hostage and none of the staff even realizes that! Maybe that's why I don't feel so guilty.

After recovering, I grab her bat. With every ounce of my energy, I swing the bat against the mirror. It flies out of my sweaty fingers and I collapse in an attempt to avoid getting cut. I fail miserably, shard of glass cutting against my back.

When it is over, I search through the broken glass pile with my bare feet. I cut my bare feet and blood drips over the glass, but I find a suitable piece. It is the largest and sharpest. It took a while to get it in my hands, but I did it. My subconscious and inner goddess are very proud.

Next, I still wonder how I've managed to prop Elliot up against the bed with his front against it. It wasn't easy. I don't work out, and he's pretty heavy. I lean against him and I find the duct tape around his wrists and start sawing and-he's free! I move to his legs. I saw him free. Oh, yes! My inner goddess and subconscious give me a standing ovation.

"Elliot!" I scream. I flop him on his back and I nudge him with my bloody feet. "Elliot! Wake up!" I slap his face with my foot. "C'mon! Elliot!" I am screaming at the top of my lungs. "ELLIOT!" I swiftly kick his ribs. It hurt me more than him.

His groggy eyes slowly open. He looks around, confused, and then his eyes widen. He rips the duct tape off his face.

"Ow! Fuck!" He hisses. He rubs his wrists and peels the rest of the duct tape off them. And then his hands go to his head, but I doubt it's as horrible as mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I have the fucking world's worst headache." He growls and sits up.

"Wanna bet?" He gives me a once over.

"Jesus, Ana! You look terrible!" Elliot looks around. "Is that Ros? And Gwen? What the hell happened?"

"This psychopath, Leila, kidnapped us all." I reply.

"Is Kate okay?" He jumps to his feet, but he sways a little.

"Yes." He furrows his brow. He's thinking.

"Leila...she pointed the gun at you a few years ago, right? Busted into your apartment and Christian's when Kate and I were in Barbados?"

"The same one. Revenge. Look, we don't have much time. I need your help to search for the keys for my handcuffs, Ros's, and Gwen's. She left them in here somewhere." I explained.

Elliot begins to tear this motel room completely apart. He searches in every nook and cranny while I try to help by using my feet. I wasn't much help.

"Found one! Hold still!" He tests the keys on my handcuffs. No luck. He moves over to unconscious Ros. No luck. And finally, Gwen. And she's free! Gwen's freed and Elliot tosses the handcuffs aside.

"Actually, I'll take those." I speak up, sheepishly. I've been wondering how I should return Christian's favor from our honeymoon. Well, it was more like punishment, but man will he freak when I handcuff him and he doesn't have the keys.

Elliot raises his eyebrows at me.

As he continues his search, I try to wake Gwen up. Damn, she's been drugged. But there's bruises on her head. She's been beaten too.

"Gwen! Gwen!" I yell. I shake her with my feet. She groans, and then her eyes fly open. She rips off the duct tape, and I'm surprised that she doesn't look like she's in pain.

"Shit. Is Ros okay?! I saw her hit her..." Gwen screamed when she saw Ros on the floor.

"She's just unconscious. We are looking for her keys and mine. Please help." I explain.

"Right. Yeah, I'll help. Holy crap, Ana, you're bleeding!" She jumps to her feet.

"I'm fine." I reassure.

"Hey, I found another key!" Elliot called from the bed. The pillows were casted aside and he tests the keys in my handcuffs. No luck. Shit. He moves to Ros and she's free. Oh, thank god. Almost there. My heart is pounding right out of my chest.

As I wake Ros up, Gwen and Elliot continue to search. Elliot sword like a sailor when he walked into the bathroom.

"Hey! Hey, look! The last key!" Gwen pulls the key from the drawer in the nightstand as Ros cries out in pain when she removed the duct tape. Elliot returns from the bathroom. Elliot frees me as Ros and Gwen have a happy reunion.

"Explanations later. Lets get the fuck out of here." Elliot swings the door open. I stagger to the window and look for Leila. No Leila. Yes!

I run with Ros, Gwen, and Elliot to the lobby, where the guy behind the counter is fast asleep. Seriously, how is this still in business? Ros and Gwen left immediately with Ros calling Christian to explain that there's no problem in Taiwan. I seriously think he might've figure that out by now.

I say goodbye to Elliot, but he doesn't leave.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Crap. I should ask Elliot for help freeing Teddy and Sophie, but I have the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe that's my hunger. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Elliot, Kate begged me not to tell you, but I can't hide it any longer." I began. "But she's pregnant. And she doesn't think you're ready so she's going to get an abortion today."

Elliot looks like he's going to pass out. He even swayed a little. It's ten thirty. Holy fuck, is it really? Seconds later, after he came to his senses, he was out that door. I can't believe I pulled that off. But I had to get him away. Safe.

I sprinted back up to our rooms. I stop dead in my tracks in front of the room I was in as I try to register what I'm seeing.

The door to Sophie and Teddy's room is open.

Holy fuck.

And before I could react, there's a _bang!_


	12. Chapter 12

Ana

There's a sharp biting in my side. It starts to really really burn and sting. Holy fuck. I've just been shot. My subconscious and inner goddess are panicking. They are running around screaming because they have no idea what to do.

I feel the floor come up to me. The motel hallway is spinning madly. Leila laughs hysterically over me.

"I love watching you suffer like that!" She laughs. "It'll be even funnier with the kids getting shot too!" She strolls leisurely into the second motel room. Oh, no you don't, bitch.

I gather all of my energy. My subconscious grabs her gun, and my inner goddess puts on armor and grabs her sword. Three Leila's aim their gun at the crying Teddy and Sophie. They're awake.

"Don't you dare touch them, you bitch! I'll kill you!" I scream as I lung myself at Leila. My body explodes in pain when my body collides against hers. Her gun flies across the room.

Leila shoves me off and punches me. I cannot move for a moment. I remember when Ray taught me how to throw a proper punch. It was the same day he taught me to shoot. Holy fuck. This is what they mean your life flashes before you right before you die.  
And yet, I'm alive. And Leila is making her way towards her gun. No. Hell no.

I make a fist, and swing as hard as I could. When my fist connects with her jaw, I feel something break, followed by waves of pain shocking me throughout my body. Did I just break my hand?

My fist knocks her against the wall. She doesn't move. I rip Sophie's duct tape off her wrists and off her mouth and around her legs. She is sobbing. There's a lot of red in this room.

"It's okay. It's okay. Sophie, we have to get out of here." She nods and is still crying. I free Teddy and I hug him and Sophie so tightly. I'm so relieved. There's so much red. It's everywhere. Weird. I pick up Teddy and he cries into my neck. "Ssshhh. It's okay, baby. It's okay." I reassure.

I grab Sophie's hand and we get the hell out of there. I can't run fast. My legs are Jell-O. And red. Everything's red. I look back. Leila has recovered. She's coming after us. Shit!

Sophie trips in the hallway and collapses, her hands slipping from mine. Fuck! Stupid sweaty hands.

There's a flurry of activity that can be heard from the lobby. Tons of shouting. So much, I can't make out anything.

Leila aims her gun.

Fuck! No!

I stop, and I almost drop Teddy. I jump over the frozen Sophie.

"Grab Teddy and run! Run, Sophie!" I scream. She's still frozen. Leila pulls the trigger. There's a loud _pop!_ "RUN!"

And then there is silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Ana

I didn't expect heaven to be so dark. This is strange. I've been here before. Yes. Yes, I've definitely been here before.

I'm not dead. There is way too much pain for it to be death. My chest is burning. Burning. And it's making my heart beat out of my chest very slowly. Strange.

My side is burning too. It's not as bad as my chest. And my head...holy fuck! Did someone split it open with an axe? Shit. I try to open my eyes, but its like their lead. Where am I? Holy fuck, Teddy! And Sophie! And that awful, crazy, crazy bitch.  
"It's a miracle, Mr. Grey. The bullet missed her heart by centimeters." A woman's voice spoke. I've heard it before.

"Did it pierce any arteries or veins?" Christian! He's here!

"Nothing, Mr. Grey. Our only concern is her blood loss from both bullets. We'll need a donor."

"I'll do it. Take all of my blood. Please. Just let her be okay." Christian is sobbing. He's getting so choked up on his words. Oh, Fifty!

"Your blood does not match hers, Mr. Grey." Their voices grow fainter. I'm getting lighter. The darkness is consuming my body again. No! I want to hear what's next! No, Christian! Don't leave!

The fog is clearing. I still can't open my eyes.

"Someone give that lucky bitch a fucking Medal of Honor." Holy fuck, is that Elliot? "She saved us. I was knocked unconscious and bound by duct tape, but she cut me free by breaking the mirror and using a shard. That's where her cuts are from. Then she woke me up. And she did it all handcuffed!"

"There was a lot of sleeping medicine in your system." Is that Grace? Yes! It is her!

"Yeah. She pointed a gun to my head and told me to drink. I fell asleep and I woke up when Ana slapped me with her foot. We looked for the keys and freed Ros and Gwen. We got the hell out, but Ana wouldn't leave. I have no fucking idea why at the time. But now I know. She wanted to save Sophie and Ted, but I wish she took me with her.

"She knew Leila was coming. She made up this stupid lie that Kate was pregnant and getting an abortion so I could leave. I was so pissed when I figured out it was lie, but Ana was already in the ambulance."

"A real hero. She's saved all of our children." And Carrick! He's here too! The fog thickens again. Fuck! No! Guys!

Suddenly, it clears. I try to force open my eyes. They don't. I give up and mentally sigh in defeat.

"Taylor, its late. You should go home." Christian! He's back. He's close. I just want to crawl right into his lap and cry.

"Sir. I'm sorry. I can't leave her either. She just took a bullet for my daughter. I owe her my life. I can't leave her after that." Is that really Taylor? The man who just spoke was crying. I heard him get choked up on the words. Not big, strong, tough, Taylor. Taylor doesn't cry.

"I understand. Thank you." Not Fifty too! Guys, please don't cry over me. It was nothing. The fog closed in around me. Shit! No!

"Just give her time, darling." Grace. She's here. "She's been through a lot."

"She's so stupid! Jumping in front of Sophie like that and taking a bullet." Christian growled.

"If she didn't, Sophie would be dead." Grace pointed out.

"I came back as soon as I heard Sawyer reported there was blood on the apartment. And then he reported that her car was at the airport with a goodbye message on her laptop." Christian's voice was quivering.

"Haven't you learned by now that Ana won't leave? She was kidnapped. Scan the fingerprints on the keyboard. I bet you ten bucks they belong to Leila."

"But, she called me. She said...she said she hated me...she said she never wanted to see me ever again because I'm always gone." I could almost see Grace shaking her head. God, why can't I open my damn eyes and yell at Christian that she held Teddy at gunpoint!? Teddy! Fuck! Teddy, is he okay? Is Sophie okay?

"Leila held her at gunpoint. Leila left you that message. Darling, it was all Leila! Leila manipulated her!" Grace was getting furious. Is she a mindreader too? She sighed, and composed herself. "I'm glad Sawyer and Ryan were with you to hold you back while Taylor took her away."

"I am too. I would've strangled her right there." His voice is low and husky. "If only I had been there sooner. I just touched down when Elliot and Ros both called. They both said the same thing about Leila. And it didn't make sense that Ana's Blackberry was at such a shitty motel. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, I drove over there and found the alarm ringing from the destroyed Blackberry in the dumpster. There was a gunshot, and that's when we went in."

"Oh, Christian. You can be so obtuse sometimes." I pictured Grace with a hopeless look on her face. Haha. That rhymed. Grace. Face.

"That's what Ana says..."

"Listen to her." Fog returns. I give up trying to resist it.

"Detective, you have to call first instead of showing up here. Does my wife look like she's in a good condition to talk to you?" Christian sounds angry. The fog is lifting around me. I float up from oblivion, but I cannot move or even open my damn eyes.

"She's very strong, Mr. Grey."

"I wish Ryan and Sawyer let me kill the evil bitch."

"You said something similar a few years ago. I hope you don't. Do you how much paperwork that would give me?" There's a sigh. I can't tell who it's from. "It seems Dr. Arnold has cut back on her appointments because of her progression. She recently graduated from her art school. While her parents took care of her brother from a snowboarding accident, she snuck off to New York to sell her paintings for a high sum of money to purchase her supplies and plane ticket to Seattle. Gwen and Ros were held at gunpoint when she gave you that phone call about Taiwan.

"She knocked the girls unconscious, but they only have minor concussions. I'm surprised they haven't been overdosed with the sleeping medicine she gave them after they regained consciousness. She broke into Escala and kidnapped Ana, Ted, and Sophie. That's the blood Sawyer found. She hit Ana and she hit her head against a table on her fall to the ground. She hasn't been so lucky with the head damages, as you might've discovered...

"That afternoon, she kidnapped Elliot Grey from the gym and used the last of her sleeping medicine on him. She forced Ana to give you a phone call or else she'd shoot Ted and Sophie. Afterwards, she interrogated and beaten Ana to a pulp. I'm surprised Ana's still alive after that. Ana faked falling unconscious and Leila left to go buy more sleeping medicine, a video camera, and condoms."

"Condoms?" Christian is shocked.

"Yes. She wanted to violate Elliot. She was so beyond insanity. Ana broke the mirror and found a sharp piece to free Elliot. Elliot found the keys and freed Ros, Gwen, and Ana. Ana lied to get Elliot to go, and Ros and Gwen went to get Sawyer and Ryan. Ana returned to free Sophie and Ted, but that's when Leila had returned from the back entrance and shot Ana and left her to suffer.

"Leila went to go kill the children, and that's when Ana attacked and broke her jaw and momentarily stunned Leila. Ana rescued the children and got the hell out of there, but Sophie tripped and Leila tried to shoot her, but Ana put Ted down and shielded Sophie. That's when you, Taylor, Sawyer, and Ryan entered and Taylor shot the gun out of her hand." Holy fuck. How does he know so much? Taylor shot Sophie? I thought Christian was against guns. But I guess he was content it was used against Leila. And that time with Jack. I mentally shudder at the memory.

The fog encloses around me, and I am back spiraling back to oblivion.

My head is going to explode. Finally, I have the energy to open my eyes. My chest and side are burning like they're on fire. Who lit them on fire? I don't see a fire.

I see Christian. He's fast asleep in his chair, but he leaning on my bed with his head on his folded arms. He looks a mess. His hair is messy as always, but he looks like he hasn't shaved in days. His white shirt is all wrinkled and looks like he's worn it as many days Christian has gone without shaving. There's a large bloodstain on it, but I know it doesn't belong to him.

I am in a sterile hospital. It's very dark except for a small bedside lamp. I spot a figure leaning against the window and is sitting on the window ledge over the radiator. I squint. My eyes adjust to the darkness, and it is Taylor. He looks messy like Christian, but not as bad. Jeez, that doesn't look comfortable.

There's an iv in my wrist. It seems to take all of my energy to lean over and kiss Christian's beautiful head. I turn off the lamp and I collapse. But I don't want to go to oblivion. No, I will fight. I will fight the darkness.

As if to anchor me, I lace my fingers with Christian's, but I cannot resist any longer. It burns...my chest...my side. It burns so much. I cannot fight anymore. I am spiraling. Spiraling and falling into the shadows.

I'm suddenly pulled out. It's very gentle, but strong. I feel my knuckles brush against Christian's lips. I feel so weak, but I force myself to see Christian stir. He lifts his beautiful, sleepy head and he squeezes my hand. I return it, and his eyes widen.

"Ana?" He whispers.

"Yes, Christian."

"Oh, Ana!" He hugs my hand and holds it against my cheek. He turns on the light. I would've screamed if I had the energy. Taylor has startled me when I find him suddenly standing, but he doesn't approach.

"Hi, Taylor." I try to raise my voice above a whisper. "How's Sophie?" I see water in Taylor's eyes. Oh, Taylor!

"Great. Alive. Thank you, Ana. If it wasn't for you..." Taylor is at a loss of words. He resists his tears. I smile.  
"It was nothing."

"It was stupid!" Christian growls. "You almost fucking died."

"But I didn't. Better me than the poor girl. I wish I could've actually stopped Leila..."

"You stopped her from killing a little girl. Taylor stopped her after you collapsed." Christian explained.

"And Teddy?" I croak.

"Minor concussion. Perfectly safe at home. Gail is healthy again and is watching him."

"What about Leila?"

"She was in this hospital, but was released yesterday. She's in jail for a life sentence on attempted rape and murder. No bail."

"Thank god. How long have I been out?"

"Four days." Holy fuck!

"Really!?" Christian nods.

"Is it just you and Taylor?" He shakes his head.

"My parents, Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ethan, Ray, your mom and Bob, and that photographer." I roll my eyes. Oh, Fifty. I hope you never change. "Mrs. Grey. You're rolling your eyes. And biting that lip. You know what that does to me. I'm going to have to punish you. I might even do I right here, right now." He pulls my chin to release my lip from my teeth. I nervously glance at Taylor, who is impassive as ever. But, I break. I can't hold my tears back any longer. "Oh, Ana." Christian pulls me into the arms. It doesn't hurt. It is comforting. I sob into his chest and shoulder as he holds me. This is where I've been wanting be.

"I didn't mean it. I swear. I love you, Christian. I don't hate you. I love you and that will never ever change. I want to see you every second of everyday for the rest of my life." I sob. He is stroking my hair.

"I know you don't hate me. I'm so sorry I fell into her trap. I wish I could protect you." He murmurs. "I got so scared. I died a thousand deaths. I thought you left me, took Ted away from me, and died."

"Christian, I promise I will never leave you. I won't take Teddy away. We are a family. I will stop loving you on the thirteenth hour of the thirty second day of the thirteenth month of the year." Christian smiles.

"Me too." He's at a loss of words. There is no more. We are reunited. Leila is in jail. Teddy is okay. Sophie is okay. Elliot is okay. Ros is okay. Gwen is okay. Everything is okay. We have our happily ever after.


	14. Alternative Ending Part 1

Alternative Ending

Ana

I need to pee.

I don't know where I am. There is darkness around me. Oh my. What happened? Am I sleeping? I have the pressing need to pee.

My eyes open. I recognize the room as a hospital. What am I doing here? There's an IV in my wrist and I'm in a hospital gown. Holy fuck. Why can't I remember what happened to me? What's wrong with me?

There is a beautiful man sleeping. This stirs my sleeping inner goddess. His head full of copper colored hair is resting on his arms and is leaning against the bed. His face is so beautifully sculptured and unshaven. His shirt is extremely wrinkly, like its been worn for days. And-oh my-there's a bloodstain on his shirt! Is he okay?

My bladder is going to burst. Oh my. But he's hurt!

"Excuse me?" I nudge him gently. His gorgeous gray eyes bear into me. His eyes are watering. He sits up.

"Oh, Ana!" He knows my name. Holy fuck. I flush in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" I gesture to the bloodstain.

"This isn't mine. It's yours." Is he serious? Where have I been bleeding? The burning in my chest and side answer. Holy fuck. It burns so terribly. And my head feels like someone hit me with an axe and split it open.

"I need to use the bathroom." I sit up.

"Hold on, baby. I'll get the nurse." Baby? What the fuck? My bladder needs cast aside my questions about him. I really really need to pee. An Asian nurse enters. She looks young. She wears scrubs and her hair is pulled into a bun.

"I really need to pee." I whimper.

"You have a catheter." I flush in embarrassment.

"I'd like to use the toilet. Please." I say it a bit more firmly. Where's Kate? I hope she's feeling better. I'll need some answers after I pee.

"Ma'am-"

"She wants to use the fucking bathroom, so let her!" He hisses. His sharp anger startles me.

"I'll have to remove her catheter." She flushes. She can't meet his eyes. Holy crap, she's so smitten by him! Why does that seriously piss me off? "We'll need some privacy."

"I'm not leaving her." He growls.

"Please go." I beg. I seriously am about to pee myself. He scowls.

"Two minutes." He stands. I screamed. A man with a buzz cut just emerged from the shadows! How long has he been there!? Holy fuck.

"It's okay, Ana. It's just Taylor." The beautiful god looks at me concerned and cocks his head to once side. He and the man Taylor leave.

Exactly two minutes later, the god returns as I'm being helped out of the bed by the nurse.

"I'll take her from here." And suddenly, I'm in the god's arms. What the fuck? Why is he being so nice to me? I flush a whole new shade of red. This is embarrassing.

He sits me on the toilet. I give him a look.

"What?" He asks, cocking his head to the side again.

"I would like some privacy please." He scowls. Why does he want to watch me pee? Who the fuck is this man?

"Fine." He leaves the door open and stands outside. He stares at me with his intense gray eyes.

"Close the door!" Now it's my turn to scowl. His lips press into a tight, thin line.

"No. The door stays open. I'll turn around, but that's it." He growls and turns around. What the fuck?

I relieve my bladder. My face is extremely hot from being embarrassed. An insanely handsome man is right outside that open door while I pee! When I finish, I wash my hands without standing or leaving the toilet seat. My legs are Jell-O.

I force myself to stand, but I collapse and a whole new world of pain surrounds me. I scream in agony. My chest and side are on fire. My head is throbbing so painfully.

"Jesus, Ana!" The beautiful man scoops me in his arms again and carries me to the bed. When I was in his arms, the pain disappeared. I felt so...safe. And it felt very natural and...nostalgic. Holy fuck. It ends when he places me back in the bed.

Wait, I can't be here. I have an interview to go to! Kate's sick. I have interview...Christian Grey.

I sit up and climb out of the bed. I can't walk. I collapse into his arms again.

"Where are you going?"

"Kate, my roommate, is sick. I have to go do an interview with Christian Grey for her so she can write her article!" I struggle out of his grasp. He stills, his eyes wide.

"Ana, do you know who I am?" His voice is low, husky, sexy. Whoa. Where did that come from?

"My doctor?" I guess.

"Ana! No, Ana. It's me. It's me, Christian. I'm Christian Grey." My eyes widen.

"Holy crap. You came here to do the interview!? That's so kind of you to come see me, but you didn't have to." I flush.

"Ana, we did the interview two years ago." He is crying. Why? "No...no...Ana. Ana...baby..."

"Baby? What? What's going on? What happened?" I demand. He sets me on the bed and he presses a button. Seconds later, the nurse from before enters with an African American woman in a white coat and gray scrubs. "Who are you?" I ask the woman in the white coat.

"I'm Dr. Bartley."

"She can't fucking remember me! She has fucking amnesia!" Christian bellows. Dr. Bartley examines me.

"What do you remember last?" She asks softly.

"I have an interview with Christian Grey this afternoon. I was getting ready...and...and..." Holy fuck. I can't remember what happened next. "I can't remember..." I can't hold back my tears. I have to remember. Why can't I remember? What's wrong with me? Holy fuck, my head. I can't handle this pain anymore. I'm spiraling.

"I'm going to have to run a few tests." Dr. Bartley announces. Darkness.

* * *

No One's POV

Christian enters the waiting room. His family is waiting patiently there, and Ana's. Jose is there too. And Kate. Ted is home with Gail.

"Is she awake?" Carla asks. Christian looks at her with broken eyes. His world has shattered.

"I'm gone..." He whispers, his voice hoarse.

"What?" Carrick asks.

"You too." Christian collapses in a chair.

"That's why she screamed when she saw me..." Taylor murmured under his breath.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Kate questions. Grace jumps to her feet and rushes to Ana's room.

"Not you. She has fucking amnesia...she can't remember me at all. And just fucking moments before we first met! She thinks that you're sick and has to fill you in to interview me. That's the extent of her memory." Mia gasps. Jaws drop.

"You're kidding, right? Ana can't forget us!" Mia wails. Christian looks at her with tears flowing down his face.

"She did." Mia screams and starts sobbing. Ethan is there and he holds her in her arms.

"This is so unfair! Just moments before you two first met?" Kate demands. She's crying too. Kate feels guilty that about half the people in the room Ana can't remember. Ana can't remember her own husband. "And she doesn't remember little Teddy?"

"All gone..." Elliot tightens his arms around Kate. He's fighting the urge to cry. How could Ana just forget them? "Everything that has happened in the past two years is gone from her memory."

"Oh, Annie... No. She can't just forget you. You're her husband for Christ sake!" Ray snaps. Grace reentered the room, looking grim. Her eyes were filled with anxiety and sadness.

"Definitely amnesia. We don't know if its temporary or not." She explains. Her face darkened. "I think it's best that we," she gestured to herself, Carrick, Mia, Elliot, and Christian. "Should all pretend like we are meeting her for the first time again."

"What!?" Mia cried.

"Why? Why would you say that?" Kate asked.

"To avoid confusion and fear. If we waltzed in and pretended that she didn't have amnesia, she would flip out." Grace replied quietly.

"What about Ted?" Ray questioned. That bugged Christian very much.

"You can tell him his mom is just on vacation." Grace answered.

"So, she's not coming home with me?" Christian looked distraught and a little angry. "Where the hell is she supposed to go? She thinks she still is in Portland and is in school!" Grace didn't have an answer. Christian didn't wait for one. "I'm taking her home. That'll get her to remember."

"But she will have a meltdown if she found out she was married and had a son that she can't remember. And her brain's in no condition for a meltdown. It'll take a big toll. And, how can we do that to Teddy? What if he wants to play with her and she has no idea who he is?"

Christian ran both his hands through his hair, exasperated.

"I have an idea." Mia chimed in. All heads spun to her. "What if you take her back to Escala, and Teddy stays with us until her memory's back?"

"But we don't know when that will be." Kate pointed out.

"Ana is strong! Hell, she took two bullets!" Mia protested. "But, if her memory doesn't come back, she will understand that she has amnesia. She's very smart. She'll understand that she already graduated and owns a publishing company! And she will accept that she has a very loving husband and a beautiful son. Ana will get through this and we're going to help."

Mia's speech was motivating. It was true. It gave them some hope.

"Teddy loves me! And I love him. He can stay as long as he wants." Mia went on.

"But that's my son-"

"Your wife needs you more, Christian. Don't worry. You can call of Skype with him everyday. But you have to think about Ana here. She's in trouble! I mean, come on! She will remember you! All of those memories you two share." Mia said firmly. Christian shut his mouth.

"She's been asking for you, Kate." Grace spoke up after an awkward silence has settled in. Kate nodded and rose from Elliot's lap.

"Can Elliot come with me?" She asks. Elliot's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I don't see why not." Grace smiled, but it was broken and never reached her eyes. She's definitely hurt that Ana can't remember her.


End file.
